I'm With You
by Neko Kai
Summary: This is my story of Cooler's Revenge, Revised. *smile* and it's a lot better!
1. Part One

I'm With You  
  
Part One  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Cooler, Salza, Doore, Neiz, Goku, Gohan, or any of those guys. This is just a remake of Cooler's Revenge where Cooler wins (I'm going to admit that I hate Kakarot as much as Vegeta) but it turns out that Goku kept saying that he didn't kill Frieza. Well, if he didn't, then who the heck did? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!)  
(And it's a song fic))  
  
I'm standing on the bridge,   
I'm waiting in the dark,   
I thought that you'd be here   
By now.   
There's nothing but the rain,   
No footsteps on the ground.   
I'm listening but there's  
No sound.  
  
Announcer: Goku has come to the planet Namek to kill Frieza, once and for all. After Frieza launched an attack that would certainly make the planet blow up within about five minutes, Goku knew he had to act fast and get off of the planet. Frieza would not let him go! About to finish Frieza off, someone, or something, has knocked the brave Saiyan unconscious. Who is this mysterious character? And whose side is he on?  
  
Frieza glared at the Saiyan that stood before him.   
"This is none of your business! Stay out of this! Leave now and I may spare you!"  
The Saiyan wore black pants and a tight black shirt. He was no taller than Vegeta, but had short hair that would have stood on end, had he not been wearing a large-brimmed hat. His tail writhed angrily, thrashing at the breeze.  
"Your fight is with me! Leave him out of this!"  
Frieza just stood there for a moment. Then he smiled, and that grin turned into a rather evil look, followed my maniacal laughter.  
"Why would I fight such a pathetic weakling?"  
The Saiyan glared with hard black eyes at the monstrosity before him. Goku had practically killed him, and Frieza doomed the planet. The Saiyan merely lifted a black gloved hand and said,  
"Good-bye, Frieza."  
And that was the end of Frieza, the Terrible. (I gave him a nickname)  
Now to get Goku off of this rock...  
Turning, the Saiyan looked at Goku and decided that he would be fine. Saiyans can often surprise you when you least expect it… he thought, wryly.  
Finally sure that the universe was safe from the greater evil, the mysterious Saiyan disappeared, leaving neither hide nor hair of his existence, except for Goku's memory. Not that anyone will believe him anyway.  
And then, in a flash of light, Namek was gone, but there among the rubble, Goku still survived. Frieza, however, did not. 


	2. Part Two

I'm With You  
  
Part Two  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night.   
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I…  
I'm with you…  
  
Announcer: Frieza is dead! And Goku is back at home, and although everyone congratulates him on destroying Frieza, he's always admitting that he didn't do it. What went on is a mystery, for no one was there to witness it. Will anyone know the truth?  
  
Goku stood on the beach of Master Roshi's Island. He stared out on the sea, concentrating his power. He'd trained endlessly, ever since he had gotten home, and now he wanted to take Gohan on a camping trip to hopefully relax. He sighed and fired a Ki blast out at the calm sea, making the waters part and rise up like two big blue walls. Master Roshi, who was sitting on a lawn chair nearby, shouted in joy,   
"I can see clear to the mainland, Goku! That's amazing!"  
Caught up in the moment, Goku smiled and said,   
"Awesome, hu? Watch this; I can make the walls go higher! HYAAAA!" He threw a larger Ki blast.  
"Remarkable! You've never trained harder, but you're so confident about it! Beating Frieza really changed you, Goku!"  
Goku frowned again, like he had many times before. He was an honest person. He wasn't gonna lie that he didn't destroy Frieza, but no one believed him. He hung his head and repeated those words again,  
"I didn't kill Frieza. Someone else did."  
Master Roshi wasn't convinced. That story that Goku told was probably just made up. There's no way anyone else could have destroyed Frieza!  
Goku walked over to Gohan's window, where he was busily trying to finish his arithmetic problems.  
"Hey! I know what you're up to!" Chi-Chi started when she saw Goku standing at the window. "You go on and get outta here! He'll come out when he's done!"  
"Aww, but Chi-Chi! It's just a camping trip! He can make it up! I promise that I'll make him do it everyday on the trip!"  
"Don't you 'But Chi-Chi' me! He promised he'd spend the summer studying! And that's just what he's gonna do!"  
"But we're all waiting on him!"  
Chi-Chi folded her arms over her chest and said,  
"Who's all waiting, Goku? You said it was just going to be you two. Who else is going?"  
Goku looked Chi-Chi right square in the eyes, and did the stupidest thing he could have ever done-he talked back.  
"It's none of your goddamn business! I'm taking Gohan on the trip right now, because Krillin and Oolong and Icarus are all waiting on him! And we're leaving right this instant! Come on, Gohan!" Goku stomped away, leaving Chi-Chi dumbfounded. Gohan scrambled to gather the last of his things and rushed out the door. At last, Gohan, Oolong, Icarus, Krillin, and Goku were off on their camping trip!  
Later that day…On a remote desolate planet…  
  
The mysterious Saiyan watched as Krillin prepared stew, rice, and sushi for their supper on the large plasma screen. Turning away from the image, the rogue walked off, trudging aimlessly about the ship. There was little to do upon the ship, for most of the work that had been done to it was irreparable. Sighing, the rogue Saiyan finally left the ship for a long awaited meeting with a special someone…  
Neko Kai:: Who is this rogue Saiyan? And who is this someone he is going to go meet? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z… *coughcoughdumbendingcoughcough* 


	3. Part Three

I'm With You  
  
Part Three  
  
I'm looking for a place.  
I'm searching for a face.  
Is anybody here,   
I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right,  
And everything's a mess.  
And no one likes   
To be alone.  
  
Unfortunately, Lord Cooler caught wind of Frieza's death. And like everyone else, he thought that it was Goku who had killed his brother. So, even though Goku repeatedly tells everyone that he did not kill Frieza, no one believes him. Cooler now plans to extract his revenge, though not for any reason for him liking his brother-Cooler hated Frieza. He wanted to bring the honor back to his family that was taken by Frieza's defeat. So, secretly sneaking upon Goku's camping ground, he watches silently, waiting for the right time to strike...  
"My Lord." The Saiyan bowed to the short purple god, keeping his head down and standing still as his wife, Katarel hissed and fussed about the deity's poor health.   
The poor deity looked awful. His lavender cheeks were red from the fever, and the rest of his face was pale. His white Mohawk, which usually held itself gracefully, now drooped over one eye. He brushed it out of the way. His black eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. The Saiyan felt pity for the god. Katarel apparently disliked seeing him like this. She ordered and ordered him to go to bed and sleep, but he wouldn't listen. He didn't speak. He just stood there, looking like a ghost. The Saiyan was quiet as the god silently looked over the rogue, trying to decipher if he saw friend or foe in this stranger. Finally making a decision, he relaxed slightly and gave a small smile. The Saiyan straightened up and looked the other, slightly shorter Saiyan over, from head to toe.   
Katarel was wearing a Kaioshin uniform, apparently showing she was going to get him in bed and make sure that there was nothing for him to worry about as he got better. Not that the rogue had any doubts in the Kaioshin-in-training. She was just a little difficult. Her Kaioshin uniform was purple with a blue under shirt, and her pants were the same pale blue. Her eyes were dark and had their usual pleading look. She was always pleading with the Kaioshin.  
The exhausted god held up a hand that would silence anyone-anyone else, that is-but Katarel went on and on about how he should be in bed, resting.   
The deity bowed to the Saiyan, who wore his usual uniform of all black silk. His hat hid his face, but his eyes glittered from stifled laughter as the deity turned to Katarel, gave her a look that said 'I'm going to bed now' and walked off.  
Katarel turned to him and said, stubbornly,  
"You can take that stupid costume off, you know."  
The rogue shook his head and started to speak, when Katarel held up a hand, asking for silence.  
"It's been too long, and you know it."  
"Don't remind me." the mysterious character said. "I can't believe Goku was stupid enough to take on Frieza alone."  
Katarel sighed. Goku, thankfully, was not one of her successors. Katarel was a short Saiyan, training to become a Kaioshin. She was about five feet tall, give or take an inch, and she had black hair that the rogue (we'll call him Rogue for the time being) envied, for it did not spike and stick up. On the contrary, she looked like any other normal Earth being. Her eyes sparkled and shone in the firelight, and her hair was cascades of shining ebony.   
Katarel walked through the doors and stepped outside, into the bright sunlight. Breathing deeply, she spoke to Rogue like she were trying to figure out a mystery. There was a big mystery to Rogue. Like why he wore that outfit anyway. Katarel shook her head and spoke, the words forming on her lips, forcing them out of her mouth.  
"What's happening with the world?"  
Rogue just took a deep breath and replied nonchalantly,  
"Frieza's gone."  
Katarel frowned.  
"I noticed that much. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about that..."  
Rogue just stared at the floor and his black and blue boots.   
"It wasn't my fault..." he mumbled.  
Katarel looked back with a stern glance, and her features softened when she saw the look on Rogue's face.   
"Oh, I'm sorry! I know you did what you did because you had to. I don't blame you for anything. You just had to, that's all. Please don't cry.."  
But it was too late. The Saiyan girl had made him cry. Oh what a softie! She thought as she handed him a kerchief. He pushed away and angrily wiped his eyes. He turned so abruptly, his cape caught on a vase behind him and knocked it over. He bowed and quickly transported out of there.  
Oh, Kai. What am I going to do to you? Katarel thought as she picked up the broken shards of the vase.  
Neko Kai:: Hello! Oh, hello! I've actually gotten some reviews (who would have thought?) and I'm in the process of writing the next several chapters! Now, If I get one more good review, then I will post them soon. Now, I'm off to my writing... Good-bye! *disappears with a soft breeze*  
~Neko Kai (the Greatest Artist and Author in the UNIVERSE!) (Next to Ayame, Cassie, and Bellbandy) 


End file.
